


Hit me baby one more time (AH)

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Actually it's been an idea for a few months, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hmmm weed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jeremy is a sleepy high, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of grinding, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Star Gazing, Swearing, Texting, Thats as far as it goes, Tumblr, Whiny jeremy, but it's, chapter two tags;, dorks being dorks, i love them, nothing happens, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: (Admit it, you sung the title)Jeremy can't sleep so Michael invites him to the park at 2am to get high then drives him home after Jeremy's dad realizes he snuck out(OMG, me doing actually summaries)





	1. When we were kids

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE WAS LAST  
> MINUTE IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC
> 
> Me ten minutes later: minor edits, it does now

Michael checked his laptop again, just to make sure it was correct. He closed tumblr and even opened it back up in case the tab was glitching. It wasn’t though, and there it read that jeremy was online. Now what the fuck could he be doing at this ungodly hour?

michelangelo-go 2:24 AM: jer? what the fuck are you doing awake ??

heere-and-queer 2:25 AM: i cant sleep and im bored ?

michelangelo-go 2:26 AM: oh

Michael looked away from his laptop and at his phone. He hummed, looking around his room as Jeremy’s speech bubbles dipped up, moved. Stopped. Turned grey, and disappeared. Michael gave up paying attention and got out of his bed, to his hoodie draw and took out the red one, along with the bag of joints in the back of the draw. He came and sat down, already shoving the joints in his pocket when Jeremy finally texted him.

heere-and-queer 2:32 AM: it’s like i want to sleep, obviously, im tired and bored but i just cant, so instead i lie awake starring at the cieling or listen to that one branch, fourth to the left and the second smallest’s end scraping against my window. I even know which branch michael! It’s like i’ll think about anything other than sleeping and im so tired i dont know which ways left or right and so much stress? ? like how many things im hiding and why im hiding them but i should just go for it but i cant or i’ll ruin my fuckin liFE or.. Something  
heere-and-queer 2:36 AM: thats a lot, im sorry, im just tired  
heere-and-queer 2:37 AM: but hey what are you doing up then?

Michael blinked and smiled softly at his best friend’s antics. He pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled it down, standing back in front of his computer.

michelangelo-go 2:39 AM: not important why im up  
michelangelo-go 2:39 AM: hey jer, do you remember that park by the pool, down town?

heere-and-queer 2:41 AM: i ? yeah ?? what about it

michelangelo-go 2:42 AM: meet me there?

heere-and-queer 2:44 AM: okay ??

Michael closed his computer, pulling a pair of pants on. He grabbed his phone and favorite lighter and slowly walked up the stairs to not wake his mothers. He slipped his shoes on and got in his car, already heading to the park.

Once he pulled up and parked by the road he already noticed a certain curly haired boy on the swings. He got out, closing the car door that must've got Jeremy's attention.

"Hey!" Jeremy waved a little, rocking in the swing on his heels.

"Hey, almost fall asleep getting here?" Michael smiled, walking to his side, grabbing one of the chains to slightly rock him.

Jeremy stayed still by digging his foot in the ground, only for it to be drug through the mulch and wood chips "Almost" he smiled, gripping the chains as he leaned back to look at Michael "Any specific reason you wanted me to meet you?" Jeremy smiled softly, the only light shiny on his face being the night lamps in the building structure with picnic tables.

"Nope" Michael popped the P and made his way behind Jeremy to stare down at him "We were both wide awake so why not, ya know?" Michael shrugged, grabbing the other chain with his free hand, pushing it a little.

Jeremy leaned all the way back with his head against Michael's chest to look up at him "Seems reasonable" Jeremy smiled "But why were you awake?"

"I donna" Michael mumbled, looking down at him. He noticed Jeremy's curly hair was pressed and matted down flat against his chest. His smile was also kind of weak, but he didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"You don't, huh?" He whispered, sitting up. He sat still before Michael started pushing and pulling softly on the chains, moving him. Jeremy let him, picking up his short legs to swing them. Jeremy frowned at the feeling of heat loss behind him before turning to see Michael at his side, pulling out a join, waving it in front of Jeremy.

"You wanna hit?" He grinned "I know you do" He smirked, taking out the lighter from his hoodie pocket.

Jeremy laughed softly "I would, but you know I suck at it.." He smiled bitterly "Last time we tried you thought I was actually going to cough up a lung"

Michael snickered at the memory and smiled "Should've brought a bowl"

"Shoulda" Jeremy agreed, standing up to wonder off to the giant slide, climbing onto the edge to sit.

Michael watched him, taking a large hit as he followed, stoping at Jeremy's side to blow smoke in his face, softly.

Jeremy scrunched his face up as he smelled it "Tease" he muttered.

"You're just jealous you can't smoke" Michael smiled, taking a smaller hit.

"Damn right I am!" Jeremy pouted.

"Sorry you're just a pussy, Jer" Michael mumbled breathlessly as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"I am not a pussy!" Jeremy brought a knee up to his chest, laying his folded arms on it.

"Yeah, you are" Michael muttered.

"Alright, that's it, give it here" Jeremy grumbled as he stuck his hand out to Michael.

Michael smirked as he took the joint from his mouth, handing it off to Jeremy. He watched Jeremy as he blew the smoke from his mouth. He also watched as Jeremy pulled it away, coughing softly as first before hacking. Michael quickly took his wrist in his hand, taking the joint so he wouldn't burn himself with it.

"Pussy" Michael whispered quickly before taking another drag.

"I am not!" Jeremy shouted before coughing again, taking a large breath to calm down. He looked up at Michael with watery eyes and if Michael didn't know the situation he'd be worried "There's gotta be a way.. It's no fair" Jeremy sighed, softly coughing again.

"Well.." Michael mumbled before blowing the smoke up before seeing Jeremy was staring intensely at him "There is a way-"

"Do it"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"No, now please do it!"

"Alright. You trust me, right?" Michael mumbled as he took a large hit, inhaling deeply.

"Of course, what are you gonna-.." Jeremy stopped when Michael leaned down to his face, cupping his cheek. He stared with wide eyes at Michael's closed eyes behind his glasses before feeling his hot breath on his lips. Jeremy gasped softly, feeling the smoke pour into his mouth before he caught on, inhaling as Michael exhaled into his mouth. Jeremy let himself relax, his eyes fluttering closed before feeling Michael pull away. He leaned forward, chasing after his lips to press them together before quickly realizing that could end badly. He pulled away instead, holding the smoke in his lungs before looking at Michael.

"You can blow out anytime, it might burn a little if you hold it for too long" Michael watched Jeremy as he held the smoke, smiling softly before blowing it out of his nose a few seconds, letting the rest, which was most of it, out of his mouth. He breathed back in air, his face turning a little as he looked up at Michael "Run out of air? Yeah, you kind of kinda gotta be careful about that" he smiled "You ready to go again?" Michael murmured, taking another larger inhale.

Jeremy realized he didn't have a lot of time to choose, but found himself nodding yes.

Michael nodded once before steadying Jeremy's shaking head in his hand, leaning back down. It went a lot quicker this time as Jeremy leaned forward, brushing their lips together a little on purpose. Just to test the waters. Michael pulled away sooner than expected, leaving Jeremy to exhale the smoke in a large puff.

Michael smiled, taking a small hit of what was left of the joint before snubbing it out on the plastic slide. He glanced back up to Jeremy's relaxed eyes before blowing the smoke quickly in his face.

Jeremy pretended to gag before giving in and smelling it. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't his favorite thing either. He preferred the smell while hugging Michael. He was so used to the smell in his basement, or better yet his hoodie. Michael left it at his house once and smelled it just for kicks and ended up wearing it all weekend. It's not like he went out anywhere, and it was funny to see Michael's face when he came to get it. He did have to wrestle Jeremy to the ground for it because he refused to take it off, but Jeremy would never admit that he liked wearing it. Even though he knew Michael knew. But did Michael know that Jeremy liked Michael knowing that he knew. Or. Liked Michael knowing that he liked that he knew about Michael knowing.

"Jeremiah!" Michael clapped his hands in front of his face.

"I know that you know!" Jeremy jumped as he grabbed the edge of the slide, his heart racing.

"..What?" Michael laughed "I was trying to get your attention for a good second before you just zoned out" Michael mumbled.

"Weed does that to a person" Jeremy smiled before whispering "it does that to a person, right?"

Michael shrugged "It can"

"Then it did" Jeremy murmured before yawning.

"It can also make you tired, which is the type I imagined you to be"

"I'm not tired" Jeremy mumbled, stretching as climbed off the slide, almost falling before Michael caught him, helping him stand "Still not tired" he mumbled sleepily.

"Dude you're practically asleep right now" Michael joked, letting him go.

Jeremy frowned at the lack of contact, partially because he almost fell over again.

Michael sighed dramatically "Now I gotta take you home, all high and tired" he shook his head "What will I do with you?" He joked.

Jeremy giggled, reaching up to cover his face "I'm not even high yet" he mumbled through a yawn as he rubbed his red stained eyes.

"You're as high with someone on contact" Michael shrugged, putting an arm around him. Jeremy gave in, leaning into the warmth and smelling the better smell of Michael's hoodie. It smelled better than weed. Like a soft vanilla mixed in. Maybe it was his laundry direr gent "Are you falling asleep again?" Michael whispered. Michael's voice only made Jeremy drift more before the literal question sunk in. 

"Uh" Jeremy sat up, rubbing his eyes as he pulled away subtly from Michael's chest "Yeah I think" Jeremy laughed, putting an around Michael's waist. 

"Want me to take you home?" Michael whispered again, smiling.

"Not yet" He whispered, pulling away and pulling Michael's arm with him, walking around the slide.

"Ohh, where we going?" Michael chuckled, lifting his hand to hold Jeremy's. 

Jeremy would never admit that he liked the feeling of Jeremy's hand in his own as Jeremy pulled him under the slide "Just here" Jeremy grinned, sitting on the mulch and wood chips.

Michael smiled and sat with him, pulling his hand away "Nice" Michael mumbled "Very childish"

"I think we both know I'm childish" Jeremy grinned softly.

"Yeah.." Michael murmured, digging in his pockets for another joint and his lighter.

"Jesus, how many did you make?" Jeremy mumbled, looking at the end of it fraying "Really shitty at that too" Jeremy mumbled.

"Hey, you're my joint roller and I'm the joint smoker. We agreed on this like a year ago" Michael mumbled, lighting the joint as he waved Jeremy closer.

"Whatever" Jeremy muttered as he leaned over to Michael, pulling the joint away.

Michael jumped slightly when Jeremy bumped his lips again before seeing Jeremy's nervous expression, putting a hand on his arm to keep close as he breathed into Jeremy's open mouth. Michael felt Jeremy smile against his lips, breathing in the smoke as Jeremy raised a hand to Michael's cheek. Michael jumped at a phone ringing, Jeremy's lips connecting for a short second before he pulled away.

"Shit-" Jeremy muttered, fumbling for his phone as he looked up at Michael with a red face and fear in his eyes "I am so sorry" He whispered, taking his phone as he swore again, blowing the smoke out quickly as he coughed, picking up the phone "Uh- H-hi dad.." He mumbled looking up to meet Michael's smirk before glaring at him "Uh.. A-at the park- ... I'm with Michael!" He pouted, looking at the ground. It was quiet for a long second as Michael took a long hit, tapping Jeremy's arm before pointing to his mouth.

Jeremy leaned over to put a hand on Michael's shoulder, smiling softly "Yeah dad" He mumbled before rushing their lips, breathing in the smoke "Uh-huh" Jeremy mumbled against Michael's lips, brushing his top lip against Michael's before pulling away, letting the hand on the shoulder fall to his forearm. He breathed out as he listened to his dad's lecture before coughing "N-no!" He quickly answered "Uh.. No?" He mumbled "Fuck" he whispered before jumping.

Michael heard Jeremy's full name being said before taking a small hit, watching it all play out in front of him. He actually found it a bit comical. He must've had a smirk on his face because Jeremy pinched him and gave him a hard glare.

"Yeah... I will" he mumbled before pulling the phone away from his ear, softly sighing.

"You in trouble?" Michael mumbled.

"Eh.. He's upset I left and didn't tell him" Jeremy mumbled "Rightfully so" he rolled his eyes before smiling "Asked if I was smoking, told me to at least enjoy myself before I got busted" he muttered and shrugged.

"Are you gonna have a punishment?" Michael frowned.

"Nah, he's not exactly the strict type. Remember when he ground me and didn't do anything when I went to your house? And your mom got mad because you were grounded too and my dad was confused because he never ground me before. And I guess it makes me a bad kid but when he says no to something I do it still and he adds more time so right now I'm grounded from my phone for like three years"

"Oh my god" Michael wheezed around his smoke, coughing softly.

"Yeah.. I should get home though before it's four years"

Michael choked as he got up, digging for his keys "I'll drive you"

"Aw, you don't have to" Jeremy smiled softly as he got up, watching Michael get up, almost hitting his head on the slide.

"Nah, I'm not letting you walk home in the dark in New Jersey, I really should've come and picked you up, I'm sorry about that" Michael sighed before getting punched in the shoulder "Ow-"

"You're acting like an overprotective boyfriend or something" Jeremy mumbled the end softly, his face heating up before he wiped the wood chips from his jeans and turned away from Michael "Let's just go home" Jeremy frowned, crossing his arms.

Michael frowned, thinking he messed up somewhere before taking a small hit realizing it burned out as he stubbed it out on the plastic slide before following Jeremy who was waiting in the car. He climbed in and sat, it being quiet for a moment before Michael spoke "You doing okay?"

"Fine, Michael" Jeremy mumbled to the window. That was it. No other words or noises from Jeremy as Michael pulled out of the parking spot. He debating bringing up the kiss before his nerves got the best of him, pulling out his last joint.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy finally asked. 

"Worried about you" Michael replied, lighting the joint and exhaling the smoke as he cracked the window.

Jeremy hummed in response before pulling his arms down to his lap at a red light "Can I get a hit?" Jeremy mumbled.

Michael nodded and smiled as he took a long hit, turning to Jeremy, breathing the smoke out. Jeremy pulled away to hold it, forcing his mind to go fuzzy "..Roll up your window?" Jeremy requested. 

Michael easily complied "You really wanna get high, huh?" He mumbled.

"I wanna not feel" Jeremy laughed.

"Been there" Michael smiled, taking a hit as the car filled with smoke. Jeremy had to admit it smelt pretty gross, but it was definitely relaxing.

"Haven't we all?" Jeremy smiled, crossing his legs "..I don't wanna go home" he mumbled, resting his elbow on the window edge to put his cheek in his hand.

"You could always ask to stay the night" Michael offered.

"Yeah but I'm grounded and my dad would let me.. I gotta at least let him be the parent" He smiled "Even if I'm only still sixteen"

"I keep forgetting you're younger than all of us" Michael smiled. 

"Oh shut up" Jeremy joked, seeing his house come up "I guess I'll see you later" Jeremy smiled as Michael parked in that driveway "Hit me?" Jeremy pouted.

"Hit me baby one more time" Michael smirked but complied still, leaning over the console. 

"Ah!" Jeremy laughed "You dork" Jeremy was quick to taking in the smoke, both hands coming up to Michael's cheeks before pressing their lips together. Michael spaced a little before hurrying to kiss back before Jeremy even got the chance to think about pulling away.

Jeremy leaned back a little before pulling away to breathe out the smoke. In seconds Jeremy was crawling over the console to straddle Michael's hips, kissing him again. Michael didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist pull his hips closer, feeling the heat in Jeremy's jeans before Jeremy was opening his mouth and pulling away, about to talk before Michael leaned back in to open mouth kiss him. Whether it was a moan or whine that came out of Jeremy it encouraged Michael to do it again and again until he thought about pulling his seat back and letting Jeremy grind on him until there was a hot mess in his pants.

Jeremy pulled away at the sound of his name, feeling Michael's lips and warm breath kissing his neck as Jeremy looked up to see his dad on the front porch "Shit" he muttered, from his name being called or Michael sucking a sensitive part of his neck "Sorry" Jeremy pulled Michael's head up for a heated kiss before opening his door and slipping off Michael's lap "I gotta go, I love you, bye" he whispered before kissing Michael again softly. He closed the door on Michael after that, before walking around the car to his dad, rubbing the back of his neck, talking to him.

Michael sat in shock for a long second before registering his slight tent in his pants, pulling out his phone.

Michael 3:52 AM: What the fuck was that?

Jeremy 3:56 AM: Uhhh..  
Jeremy 3:56 AM: I'm grounded, sorry  
Jeremy 3:57 AM: Ask me again in four years


	2. 4 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results of four years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i know this is sucky, but uh ,, my life if getting better, some new additions, cough, cough, no its not a baby, just, a new boyfriend ;33 and i'm super happy now and we're planning a voltron story together and im super hype so like ,, yeah, not important but i love to brag about him omg, sorry, im like a teenager rn just, AH, ENJOY THE STORY

"Michael, where are we going?" Jeremy mumbled, adjusting the blind fold so he could see before Michael pulled it down again.

"No peaking, it's a wonderful surprise" Michael smirked.

Michael pulled in to park somewhere, making Jeremy hold his seat belt. He heard Michael get out of the car and open his door "A surprise drive at two in the morning?" He muttered, sticking his arms out as Michael helped him, leading him to softer ground "..Grass?" He mumbled before it changed "Rocks- wait, wood chips?" He mumbled, reaching up take the blind fold off to see their childhood park "..The park? You got me up at two in the morning... To come to the park?"

"Yes" Michael smiled, holding on to one of Jeremy's hands. 

"I'm going back to sleep" Jeremy mumbled, pulling away to walk back to the car. 

"No!" Michael whined, hugging him from behind, not letting him go.

"Michael.. Why?" He mumbled before sighing and turning to look at Michael "I'm tired and have college tomorrow, not to mention my after noon job.. So what's so important?"

Michael felt a little bit guilty when he put it that way "Well when you put it that way.." Michael mumbled, looking down.

"Hey" Jeremy smiled, making him look up "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not a morning person"

"After dating you for four years, I can tell" Michael grinned.

"I'm tired, can't we do this in the morning?" He mumbled.

"Nope" Michael smiled and let him go before taking his hands and pulling him into the grass to sit next to him. 

"What are you up to?" He mumbled as Michael laid down on the grass.

"Don't you ask that a question a lot" Michael teased. 

"I'm always curiously to what you're up to though" Jeremy smiled before turning to lay with him, kissing him softly before laying on his back next to him. Jeremy sat in silence, pulling his knees up a little as he looked at Michael and back up at the sky "What are you looking at?"

"That little cluster of three stars" he raised his hand to point to the group, getting Jeremy to lean closer to look up with him "Right there"

Jeremy blinked, looking up at them "What about them?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I think they're a family" Michael smiled softly "There's a stray star, drifting away from the other two.. Makes me think of me with my parents. Leaving, but staying close"

Jeremy glanced at him before looking back up and sighing softly "Or maybe it's a third person coming into the family" he smiled.

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?" Michael gasped.

Jeremy snorted and shook his head "Sorry, that's impossible"

"So it means we're getting a dog.." He mumbled. 

"Michael, no"

"Aw.." Michael mumbled before pouting "What about a cat?"

"What about a plant?" Jeremy smiled "I want a clover plant" Jeremy mumbled "And a cactus"

"I'll get you a cactus" Michael mumbled, finally putting his hand down. 

"And a clover plant?"

"Anything for you.."

"Nice" Jeremy whispered, reaching for Michael's hand, rubbing his fingers across the palms.

Michael grinned before closing his eyes, intertwining their fingers with a gentle squeeze. He rubbed his thumb over Jeremy soft knuckles before smiling widely "This is perfect" He whispered.

"You're such a sap" Jeremy mumbled. 

"And you're a furry"

"I am not!" Jeremy blushed, Michael sneaking a glance at Jeremy's smile. 

"Prove it" Michael grinned. 

"Prove I am furry" Jeremy muttered. 

"Touché, Jer" Michael mumbled.

"One point for each of us?"

"Like you're keeping track"

"You're right I stopped at seven hundred and when you got over four hundred brownie points" Jeremy sighed. 

"Aw, you're still giving me brownie points"

"I can revoke them I hope you know" he hissed "You can go to zero real quick, buddy"

"You threaten that every time but you'll never do it" Michael grinned, confidently.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy. And tired, you know, we should go back to sleep, you know, cuddle up and fall asleep, that'd be nice, right? Yeah I thought so too, so let's just-"

"We're not leaving yet" Michael smiled, brining his arm up to lay behind his head. 

Jeremy groaned, letting out a soft sigh "Alright. Then when can we leave?"

"When we're done here"

"When will we be done?" Jeremy reached up to rub his eye, glancing at Michael.

"You'll know" Michael whispered. 

"..It's not right now, is it?"

"Not at all" Michael chuckled.

"Damn it" Jeremy smiled, sitting up a little to roll next to Michael, slinging an arm around him, reaching for his other hand. 

Michael let go of Jeremy's hand to put it around his shoulder, pulling his closer "Clingy"

"Bitch, I'm your boyfriend" Jeremy muttered, intertwining their fingers on Michael's chest. 

"So you call me a bitch? Wow" Michael smiled "Forget your surprise then"

"What?" Jeremy mumbled, laughing softly. Probably from embarrassment. He hated surprises. He also hated birthday parties. 

"I got you something" Michael smiled. 

Jeremy's faced heated up a little more "Mikey, you know you didn't have to" He mumbled. 

"This one, I promise you'll like" Michael grinned. 

"Michael, I-"

"I promise" Michael cut him off "I hope you will at least" He grinned. 

"I'll love anything from you" Jeremy smiled, siting up "And I love you, but it's kind of cold" he mumbled, pulling his long sleeves over his hands "Are you sure we can't just go home?" He pouted. 

"Not yet" Michael said as he set up, pulling his hoodie off to offer it to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled, taking it over his head as he rubbed his arms "Better?"

"Much" Jeremy grinned, pulling it up to smell it "I can't believe you still have this"

"Of course i do, you gave it to me when we were like twelve" Michael smiled "You got one so big just so I could grow into it. It was like.. the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. You took the future into consideration and think, and this proves from a young age you thought a lot. It's just a big reason why I love you so much, you're just this.. Interesting ball of anxiety, and as soon as you look at me, I feel so proud that I'm the one who can calm you down and I'm so happy I'm the one you're in love with and.." He smiled, glancing up to see Jeremy's teary eyed and red face. Jeremy jumped as they made eye contact, bringing Michael's sweatshirt sleeve up to his face to wipe his his eyes "Are you okay?" Michael whispered, reaching out his hands, hesitating to hug him. 

"Yes! Yeah, yes, I'm" he paused to clear his throat and sniffle "I just.. I love you a lot too" He laughed softly, leaning into his arms, hugging his neck.

"I thought I fucked up" Michael mumbled, wrapping his arms around him tightly, one hand coming up to feel his hair.

"By expressing your love? How!?" Jeremy mumbled before pulling away, cupping Michael's cheeks in his small hands "It's the best thing you could ever do" he smiled, pressing his lips softly against Michael's. 

Michael smiled against his lips before pulling away. His favorite kiss was when Jeremy cupped his face, but he needed to get this done before he lost confidence "Follow me?" Michael whispered. Jeremy gave him a look before letting go and standing up, helping Michael up before Michael took his hand and walked him under the slide "Sit with me?" Michael grinned, pulling him down. 

"What on earth is up with you?" Jeremy joked, crouching before settling down next to him. Michael laid his legs out and pulled Jeremy closed until he was in front of him "You could've just asked me to move" Jeremy mumbled, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder. 

"Could've" Michael shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's thin waist.

"But ch a didn't" Jeremy smirked. 

"Did you just quote a vine?" Michael whispered. 

"You know you love me"

"Relationship over"

"No!" Jeremy whined before giggling. Fuck that was Michael's weakness.

"..Do you remember.. Um, four years ago? When I asked if you wanted to come to this park because we couldn't sleep?" Michael whispered. 

"Uh.. Yeah, yeah! I kissed you and my dad called and we made out in your car" Jeremy snorted "Then we started going out shortly after" Jeremy smiled, dragging his finger in the shape of a heart of Michael's chest. 

Michael felt his throat dry up as he pulled one hand away to shove into the pockets of his hoodie to hold him that way "Remember when I asked what happened and you said ask again in four years?"

Jeremy hummed and laughed, obliviously "Yeah, I told you I was grounded. I enjoyed that night" Jeremy laughed softly. Michael smiled, lowering his chin to Jeremy's shoulder, kissing his cheek to distract Jeremy from the fiddling in his pocket. He clutched the box tightly, feeling nerves rack up in his stomach. Jeremy laughed, pulling his head away a little "That tickles" he mumbled, turning slightly to kiss his cheek back. 

"Well. Um" Michael breathed out quickly and swallowed one last time "I'm asking you four years later," He stopped to pull out the box, opening it with his thumb "Will you marry me?" He whispered breathlessly.

Jeremy gasped softly and looked down, his eyes widening at the sight. He stayed quiet, watching Michael's thumb play with the edge of the box anxiously. He reached forward with a shaky hand, holding Michael's hand before nodding softly "Yes" He whispered, letting a year slip from his eye.

"Yes?" Michael asked breathlessly, feeling his own eyes water on the pressure. 

Jeremy turned in his spot, half way facing Michael "Yes!" He laughed, letting his tears overflow down his cheeks.

Michael closed the box, bringing Jeremy in for a hug, holding him tightly "I'm so happy" He whispered, feeling able to breathe again. 

"Fuck, I'm happier" Jeremy whispered in his neck. 

"I doubt that" Michael grinned, pulling on Jeremy's waist to separate him. 

"Hey-" Jeremy frowned before he took Jeremy's hand and opened the box "Oh" Jeremy mumbled before smiling at the perfect fit "I love it" he whispered, flexing his hand around. He jumped at the sudden flash in front of him before looking at Michael "Excuse me?!" He laughed "Lemme see that trash!" 

"Sorry Jer, there's no trash on this phone, can't show you what's not there!" He laughed, holding the phone away. 

"Yeah right, cough it up" he muttered, wiping a tear away before reaching for his phone. He groaned when Michael moved it further away before glaring at him, moving back to cup his cheeks again and kiss him. Michael hesitantly brought his hands back down before kissing back. As soon as Michael dropped the phone, Jeremy jumped for it, looking at the picture of him.

"Betrayal!" Michael screamed, tickling Jeremy to bring his arms back to his chest. 

"Ah- no!" Jeremy whined before looking at the picture, giggling. It wasn't too bad, but he did look tired and high. He have in when Michael slipped his hands under Jeremy's shirt to tickle him "No! You win, you win! I submit! Take your phone back!" He screeched.

"Nope, you're in for it now!" Michael smirked, pushing Jeremy into the wood chips, hovering over him as he continued tickling him. 

"No!" Jeremy screamed, shoving his hands away. Michael only stopped when he noticed Jeremy's face turning red and his voice was getting uneven. Jeremy coughed once before smiling up at Michael, holding his cheek with one hand "I love you" he whispered, swiping a thumb under the rim of Michael's glasses to push them up. 

"I love you too" he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. Jeremy smiled and kissed him back before pushing him away and setting up on his elbows before leaning up to meet Michael's lips in another kiss. 

"Ready to go home, finally?" Michael grinned.

Jeremy smiled softly, picking wood chips out of his curls before nodding "Yeah.. I think I am" he whispered.


End file.
